Power operated apparatuses for driving fasteners into a workpiece are known in the art. Such an apparatus typically includes a pneumatically powered fastener driving device having a movable barrel member which extends in generally concentric relationship to a fixed barrel member and to a fastener driver member, and that is axially movable relative to them between extreme forward and rearward positions. The device further customarily includes switch-actuating control means for causing fasteners to be introduced at desired times into the movable barrel member of the device. Illustrative fastener driving devices of the aforesaid general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,875,982 and 3,946,926.
The control means employed in certain of the prior art fastener driving devices are of unduly complex, expensive and delicate construction. Other prior art devices, such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,926, have control means of a more durable and less costly type for controlling when fasteners are fed to the device. However, such control means does not perform the additional function of limiting forward and other movement of the movable barrel member of the device, and separate means are provided for that purpose.